Is this real Love !
by Bombay1
Summary: Liebt Omi den Ältesten Assassin wirklich?? ... scheinbar!... aber es kommt noch einiges auf die beiden zu.... (*~~*Teil 2 Hochgeladen*~~*)
1. Default Chapter

Is this real Love ?!  
  
  
  
Warnungen:, Lemon/ Lime, Angst, Rape (nicht wirklich ^^)  
  
Paairing: Yohji x Omi (war ja klar *ggg* wird aber noch besser ^^)  
  
ErlÃ¤rungen: .... = wenn jemand redet ^^* ~....~ = Gedanken ^^** (ich lieg richtig in  
  
der Annahme, dass jeder das weiÃŸ .. ?? *gg*)  
  
Disclaimer: Also .. ich mache damit kein Geld, die Jungen gehÃ¶ren mir nicht und so weiter und so  
  
fort ... bla bla bla kennt man ja schon auswendig ^^*  
  
WorterklÃ¤rungen: Iie = Nein  
  
Hai = Ja  
  
Gomen / Gomen Kudasai = Tschuldigung / Entschuldige;  
  
Ai Shiteiru = Ich liebe dich;  
  
Koi bzw. Koibito = Geliebter;  
  
Kuso = Schei*e ;  
  
Tasukete = Hilfe;  
  
Itai = Aua / Das tut weh;  
  
Dame = Nein, das darfst du nicht / Nein!!;  
  
1 Teil 1a (Omi)  
  
~Mh.. kalt ...~ mh...Koibito ..g..gib mir die Decke Ich zog leicht an der Decke und merkte, dass mein Koibito sie los lies, so dass ich mich auch zudecken konnte. Ich zog ein StÃ¼ck der Decke Ã¼ber mich und hÃ¶rte nach kurzer Zeit auf vor KÃ¤lte zu zittern. Ich kuschelte mich in die weiche Bettdecke und schloÃŸ zufrieden die Augen. Ich wusste, dass mein Koibito wach war, sonst hÃ¤tte er mir bestimmt nichts von der Decke abgegeben, wenn er schlief, zog er sie mir immer weg und ich hatte keine Change auch nur ein winziges StÃ¼ck davon ab zu bekommen. Leise kicherte ich in mich hinein, als mir einfiel, wie er sich immer aufrege, wenn ich ihn nur wecke um ein StÃ¼ck der Decke zu bekommen. Ich spÃ¼rte, wie er sich leicht an mich drÃ¼ckte und lÃ¤chelte zufrieden. Sanft kÃ¼sste er mich in den Nacken und grinste leicht. Ich schloÃŸ die Augen um die sanfte Liebkosung vollkommen zu genieÃŸen. Er fuhr mir mit seiner Hand zÃ¤rtlich durch die Haare um sie danach durch zu wuscheln. Etwas schimpfend meinte ich er soll aufhÃ¶ren, da er doch weiÃŸ, dass ich es nicht mag. Entschuldigend liebkoste er wieder erst sanft meinen Nacken und dann meinen Hals. Leise schnurrte ich (1) bei der Liebkosung. Sie war sehr angenehm, und ich mochte es, wenn er mich sanft berÃ¼hrte. Ich spÃ¼rte, wie seine Hand langsam Ã¼ber meinen Bauch glitt und dann Ã¼ber meinte HÃ¼ften. Ich wusste, was er wollte. Er wollte mich, das war mir klar. Leicht zucke ich zusammen, als seine Hand meinen Hintern liebkoste. Auf einmal, war das ganze angenehme GefÃ¼hl verschwunden. Ich empfand nur noch Angst. Aber trotz dieser Angst drÃ¼ckte ich meinen Hintern zwischen seine Beine. Ich schloÃŸ vor Angst meine Augen, als ich seine steigende Erektion an meinem Hintern spÃ¼rte. Er legte seine Arme um meinen Bauch und drÃ¼ckte mich noch etwas fester an sich. TrÃ¤nen stiegen mir in die Augen. Leise frage er mich ob alles in Ordnung ist. Ich nickte schnell und hauchte leise Nimm mich .... Er lÃ¤chelte zufrieden und gabt mir einen sanften Zungenkuss. Erst erforschte er meinen Mund sanft, aber mit der Zeit immer hÃ¤rter. Am Anfang war der Kuss doch so angenehm, wieso musst er mich nur so hart kÃ¼ssen. Wieso tat er das, es war mir doch unangenehm. Er fuhr mir wÃ¤hrend er mich kÃ¼sste mit seiner Hand zwischen die Beine. Leise stÃ¶hnte ich in seinem Mund auf. Liebevoll strich er mit seinen Fingern Ã¼ber mein Glied. Ich zitterte vor Erregung am ganzen KÃ¶rper. Zufrieden schnurrend schloÃŸ ich meine Augen als er mein Glied sanft liebkoste. Es kam mir vor wie in einen wunderschÃ¶nen Traum, aus dem ich aber sogleich wieder aufgeweckt wurde, als er seinen Unterleib fester an mich preÃŸte. ~iie ... iie Koibito ... iie ... bitte nicht~ Ohne es zu wollen erwiderte ich den Druck. Er nahm meine Erektion in seine Hand und massierte sie so fest, aber doch sanft. Mit der Zeit wurde mein StÃ¶hnen immer lauter und verlangender. Zufrieden sah er mir zu, wie ich mich ihm hingab. Auf ein mal lieÃŸ er von meinem Erregten Glied ab und legte seine Hand an meinen Bauch und drÃ¼ckte mich fest an sich. Mir entkam ein leiser Schrei, als ich merkte, dass er vor hatte mich zu nehmen. Ich hatte doch solche Angst. Langsam drang er in meinen schmalen KÃ¶rper ein. Ein beiÃŸender Schmerz Ã¼berkam mich, so dass ich laut aufschrie. Abrupt wurde mein Schrei unterbrochen, als er seine Hand fest an meinen Mund drÃ¼ckte. Der Schrei ersticke in seiner Hand. Immer tiefer drang er in mich ein, ich konnte nicht einmal vor Schmerz schreien. Leise weinte ich, aber nur so, dass er es nicht bemerkte, ich wollte ihn doch nicht enttÃ¤uschen. Ihm entkam bei der enge meines KÃ¶rpers ein lustvolles Seufzen. Langsam begann er in mich zu stoÃŸen, mich zu nehmen. Er stÃ¶hnte laut und lustvoll, und auch ich fing nach kurzer Zeit an leise zu stÃ¶hnen, auch wenn ich immer noch Schmerz und Angst empfand. Ich hoffe es durch die Lust zu Ã¼bermannen, aber bis jetzt war es mir noch nie gelungen. Er stieÃŸ immer tiefer in mich. Ich spÃ¼rte wie ich langsam zu Bluten begann und das Blut Ã¼ber meine Beine Hinunter lief. Erst war mein Koibito vorsichtig doch seine StÃ¶ÃŸe wurden nach kurzer Zeit immer hÃ¤rter. Ich schrie vor Schmerzen so laut auf, wie ich konnte, aber mein Schrei wurde wie die letzten auch in seiner Hand erstickt. Mein ganzer KÃ¶rper brannte wie Feuer. ~iie ...iie ...itai, itai, itai, itai ......~ Ich hÃ¶rte das stÃ¶hnen meines Koibitos, als er mich nahm. Ich wollte ihn doch nicht enttÃ¤uschen, daher versuchte ich ebenfalls leise zu keuchen und stÃ¶hnen. Als er mich stÃ¶hnen hÃ¶rte, nahm er mich schneller und sein stÃ¶hnen und lustvolles Seufzen wurde lauter. Er massierte meine steigende Erektion erst zÃ¤rtlich und begann sie dann zu pumpen. Meint keuchen wurde daraufhin etwas lauter und als ich es nicht mehr aushielt, stÃ¶hnte ich laut auf und kam dann in die Hand meines Koibitos. In dem selben Augenblick, verkrampfte ich mich, worauf die Erektion meines Koibitos noch viel mehr eingeengt wurde. Dadurch kam er mit einem lustvollen StÃ¶hnen in mich. Ich zuckte zusammen. Zitternd krallte ich mich in die Bettdecke und biÃŸ mir auf die Unterlippe, um nicht wieder laut los zu schreien. Blut quoll aus meinem Mund. Das war das letzte, was ich gebrauchen konnte, ich hasse den Geschmack von Blut, es ist und war mir unangenehm. Keuchend sank mein Koibito neben mich. Er sah das Blut an meinen Lippen. Er kam nÃ¤her an mich heran und lecke liebevoll das Blut von meinen Lippen. Dann strich er mit seinen Finger sanft darÃ¼ber und flÃ¼sterte leise Du sollst das nicht machen, du sollst dich nicht verletzen. ~Ich soll mich nicht verletzen, aber was tust du?~ Ich lieÃŸ mich zitternd auf das Bett fallen und versuchte es zu unterdrÃ¼cken, dass ich zu heulen anfing. Er hÃ¤tte sich sonst nur VorwÃ¼rfe gemacht. HÃ¤tte er das? Ich hatte das GefÃ¼hl, als wÃ¤re ICH ihm oft egal, als wollte er nur meinen KÃ¶rper, um SpaÃŸ zu haben. Ich hatte das GefÃ¼hl, als wollte er mich nur fÃ¼r das Bett. Aber ich liebte ihn doch so sehr. Ich wollte ihn nicht enttÃ¤uschen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich nicht mehr mag, dass er sich jemanden anderen sucht. Ich hatte Angst, dass er mich nicht mehr will, wenn ich sage, dass es mir unangenehm ist, wenn er mich nimmt. Aber ich fragte mich, wieso er den Schmerz nicht selbst kennt, er wurde doch auch schon von anderen Leuten genommen. ~ Von anderen ... ich kÃ¶nnte jeden dafÃ¼r umbringen, der meinen Koibito nur angesehen hat. Ich halte es nicht aus, den Gedanken zu wissen, dass jemand Fremdes, MEINEN Geliebten schon einmal genommen hat.~ Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er mich fallen lÃ¤sst, wenn ich ihm nicht mehr meinen KÃ¶rper gebe. Ich wollte es auch nicht ausprobieren, ihn nicht einmal hintenrum drauf ansprechen. Ich zog sanft die Decke Ã¼ber meinen nackten KÃ¶rper und wollte den Schmerz vergessen, ich wollte schlafen. Sanft kuschelte ich mich wiederum an meinen Koibito. Sein KÃ¶rper war heiÃŸ, so furchtbar heiÃŸ. Ich wusste, dass ihm der Sex furchtbar viel SpaÃŸ machte. Ich bekam eine fÃ¼rchterliche Angst, wenn ich daran dachte, dass es ihm vielleicht auch SpaÃŸ machen kÃ¶nnte, wenn er mich quÃ¤lt, mich leiden zu sehen, mich schreiend vor Schmerz zu erleben. Ich schloÃŸ die Augen und wollte mich entspannen, in der Hoffnung, dass der Schmerz dann vielleicht ein wenig nachlÃ¤ÃŸt. Mein Koibito legte die Arme sanft aber doch fest um mich und drÃ¼ckte mich liebevoll an sich. Ich fÃ¼hle mich in den Augenblick furchtbar geborgen, und ich vergaÃŸ den Schmerz, die Angst, ich genoÃŸ nur die NÃ¤he meines Liebsten. War das der Grund, wieso ich ihn liebe, die Sicherheit einen Menschen zu spÃ¼ren? WÃ¼rde ich nur deswegen die Schmerzen in Kauf nehmen? Ich wusste es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht .....  
  
  
  
2 Teil 1b (Yohji)  
  
mh... Koibito ..g..gib mir die Decke Ich spÃ¼rte wie mein Liebling die Decke zu sich zog und ich fast abgedeckt war. ~ Er Ã¼bertreibt, als wenn er keine Decke hÃ¤tte... er is so klein, da braucht er doch nicht so viel wie ich.~ Willig lieÃŸ ich die Decke los, ich wollte ja nicht, dass mein Kleiner erfriert. Ich sah ihm zu, wie er sich in die Decke kuschelte und lÃ¤chelte leicht. Ich war froh, dass er wach war, auch wenn es mitten in der Nacht war. Ich war froh, dass mein Liebster gestern Abend zu mir gekommen war um bei mir zu schlafen. MiÃŸtrauisch sah ich ihn kurz an, als ich hÃ¶rte, das er kichtere ~ Was er jetzt wohl wieder ausheckt, ich will es gar nicht wissen.. ~Leicht grinste ich, an dem Gedanken, dass das kleine Biest es nicht mal scheute mich aufzuwecken, nur um etwas von der Decke abzubekommen. Er wecke mich sogar auf, wenn er etwas zu trinken wollte und dann zu faul war es selbst zu holen. WÃ¤hren er noch kicherte, drÃ¼ckte ich mich sanft an ihn, es war mir angenehm, seine WÃ¤rme zu spÃ¼ren. Liebevoll kÃ¼sste ich ihn in den Nacken und liebkoste dann seinen Hals. Er genoss es, das merke man. Ich fand ihn sÃ¼ÃŸ, wenn er da lag und leise und zufrieden schnurrte. Dann fuhr ich mit meiner Hand zÃ¤rtlich durch seine Haare um ihn dann durch diese zu wuschen. Ich tat es gerne, da ich wusste, wie er sich darÃ¼ber aufregen konnte, ich liebte es, wie sÃ¼ÃŸ er sich aufregt. Er tat mir dann doch leid, daher liebkoste ich wieder seinen Nacken. Es kam mir nur recht, mich entschuldigen zu mÃ¼ssen, da ich meinen kleinen Liebling gerne kÃ¼sste. Leicht lieÃŸ ich meine Hand dann zuerst Ã¼ber seinen Bauch zu seinen HÃ¼ften wandern. Ich strich dann leicht Ã¼ber seine HÃ¼ften. Ich wollte ihn, und wie ich ihn wollte. Aber trotzdem war ich mir nicht sicher, ob er es auch wollte. Aber trotz meiner Unsicherheit, griff ich verlangend an seinen Hintern. Es war ein tolles GefÃ¼hl, ihn sanft zu massieren. Ich wurde von dem KÃ¶rper meines Koibitos furchtbar erregt. Ich spÃ¼re, wie meine Erektion langsam weiter anstieg, aber trotz alledem wollte ihn nicht verletzen. Ich spÃ¼rte, wie sich sein ganzer KÃ¶rper leicht verkrampfte. Ich sah ihn unsicher an. ~ Koibito... ich will dich nicht verletzen .. sag bitte wenn du es nicht willst, du musst doch nichts machen, was du nicht willst. ~ Aber als ich merkte, dass er seinen Hintern willig an mich drÃ¼ckte, war aller Zweifel verschwunden. Auch wenn ich noch Zweifel gehabt hÃ¤tte, wÃ¤re es mir in diesem Augenblick egal gewesen. Die Lust fing langsam mich vollkommen einzunehmen. Erfreut Ã¼ber diese Geste, glitt ich mit meinen HÃ¤nden Ã¼ber seinen Bauch um ihn fester an mich zu drÃ¼cken. Ich sah ihm zufrieden an. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Im Ersten Augenblick dachte ich, dass er sich entspannt hatte, aber dann sah ich kleine TrÃ¤nen in seinen Augenwinkeln ~Koibito .. wieso weinst du ... was ist los ... bitte sag mir doch ich soll aufhÃ¶ren, von alleine schaffe ich es nicht! Die Lust, die ich verspÃ¼re ist viel zu Stark ~ Mit zitternder Stimme frage ich ihn leise Koibito ... was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung? W..wieso w.. weiter kam ich nicht als er zuversichtlich nickte und hauchte mir ebenso leise zu Nimm mich .... Ich war mir sicher einen leichten verfÃ¼hrerischen Unterton gehÃ¶rt zu haben. Als dank gab ich meinem Liebsten einen zÃ¤rtlichen Zungenkuss. Ich wollte ihn sanft kÃ¼ssen, dankbar kÃ¼ssen. Aber es gelang mir nur im ersten Augenblick. HÃ¤rte, ich war sie gewohnt. Jeden den ich bis jetzt gekÃ¼sst hatte, hatte ich hart gekÃ¼sst. Ich war es gewohnt, und mochte es so. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann hatte ich in meinem Leben beim Sex nur hÃ¤rte erlebt, nie wurde ich sanft behandelt, liebevoll. Jemanden, den man nicht liebt, kann man auch nicht zÃ¤rtlich, nicht wirklich, behandeln. Das ist, und es ist auch gut so, nur denjenigen vergÃ¶nnt, den man Wirklich liebt. Ich mÃ¶chte sanft, liebevoll und zÃ¤rtlich zu meinem Liebsten sein. Ich mÃ¶chte nicht, das ich ihn nur als ein Mittel zum Sex ansehe. Aber es ist so. Ich habe oft das GefÃ¼hl, als wÃ¼rde ich nur seinen KÃ¶rper begehren. Ich nur nehmen wollen, mit ihm schlafen. So wie es bei allen anderen auch war. Ich kÃ¼sste ihn hÃ¤rter, ich spÃ¼rte, dass er sich verkrampfte, sich innerlich dagegen wÃ¤hre, auch wenn er es gut verbergen konnte, merkte ich die Anspannung in seinen zierlichen KÃ¶rper. Sein zierlicher KÃ¶rper. Er erregte mich fruchtbar, selten konnte ich mich unter Kontrolle halten. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob ich ihn wirklich nur zum Sex wollte. Aber wenn es so wÃ¤re, wollte ich nicht, dass er es bemerkt. Ich hÃ¤tte den jungen Assassin dadurch zerbrochen. Oder hatte ich ihn schon zerbrochen, als ich das erste mal mit ihm geschlafen hatte ?? Ich weiÃŸ es nicht, und werde es auch nie erfahren. Mein Kuss wurde ungewollt hÃ¤rter, und tiefer. Ich zitterte leicht, als ich mit meiner Hand zwischen seine Beine glitt. Er merkte es nicht, sondern stÃ¶hnte laut in meinem Mund auf. Ich spÃ¼rte seine steigende Erektion zwischen meinen Fingern. Sanft strich ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen darÃ¼ber und bemerkte zufrieden, dass er vor Erregung zitterte. Vor Erregung?? Ich war mir auch da nicht sicher, aber es schien so, als hÃ¤tte er dieses mal nicht vor Angst gezittert. Also war es auch die letzten Male nicht vor Angst, sondern vor Erregung ? Kurz zweifelte ich, ob ich weitermachen sollte, aber ich hÃ¶rte wie mein Kleiner zufrieden schnurre, was mich wiederum dazu ermunterte weiter zu machen. Ich konnte nicht lÃ¤nger warten und drÃ¼ckte ihn dann fest und leicht grob fester an mich. Einen Moment stockte ich, aber als er mit einem Mal den Druck erwiderte, vergaÃŸ ich all meine Hemmungen, mein Verstand hatte sich ausgeschalten. Daraufhin nahm ich seine Erektion in meine Hand und massierte sie fest, aber dennoch versuchte ich nicht allzu grob, nein, zÃ¤rtlich zu ihm zu sein. Mit einem zufriedenen lÃ¤cheln auf den Lippen, stelle ich fest, dass das StÃ¶hnen meines SÃ¼ÃŸen immer lauter wurde. Es war ein schÃ¶nes GefÃ¼hl zu sehen und auch zu hÃ¶ren, wie er sich mir vollkommen hingab. Sein lautes StÃ¶hnen erregte mich immer weiter, und als ich es nicht mehr aushielt, lieÃŸ ich augenblicklich von seinem Glied ab und legte meine Hand auf seinen Bauch. Ich drÃ¼cke ihn noch fester an mich, in diesen Augenblick schrie er leise auf. ~ Koibito.. sag wenn du es nicht willst .. ich selbst kann nicht von alleine aufhÃ¶ren... ~ Zuwider meiner Unsicherheit drang ich in ihn ein. Mein kleiner Liebling verkrampfte sich. ~ .. hÃ¶r auf .. entspann dich ... so verletze ich dich nur noch mehr !!! Entspann dich doch bitte !!! ..Koi .. ich kann deine Schreie nicht hÃ¶ren ...~ Ich hielt seine Schrei nicht aus, und so drÃ¼ckte ich verzweifelt meine Hand auf seinen Mund ~ ... gomen .. gomenkudasai .. gomenkudasai .... ~ Mein Blick war ausdruckslos, als ich meinen Liebsten ansah, aber dafÃ¼r weinte mein Herz. Ich selbst konnte keine GefÃ¼hle zeigen, nicht wirklich. Ich konnte es, wenn ich es wollte, aber ich war kein SchwÃ¤chling. Zu oft hatte ich schwÃ¤chte gezeigt, mich gedemÃ¼tigt. Als ich Asuka getÃ¶tet hatte, hatte ich den anderen schamlos gezeigt, wie schwach ich doch bin! Auch, wenn ich mich weg gedreht hatte, so hatten sie doch gesehen, wie ich heule. Ich durfte ihm, auch nicht, weil er mein Koibito ist, noch ein weiteres mal zeigen, wie schwach ich doch innerlich bin, dass ich eigentlich zerbrochen bin. Zerbrochen in viele kleine StÃ¼cke. Aber es ist doch auch nicht richtig meinen Koibito zu zerbrechen, bloÃŸ weil ich zerbrochen bin. Dennoch hatte ich ihn zerbrochen. ~ Ich will mich nicht erinnern, erinnern, wie er weinend in seinem Zimmer gesessen hatte, in der Hoffnung, ich bemerke es nicht... ich ...will ... das ... nicht .. noch .. einmal ...ko..i .. sag .. ich soll .. aufhÃ¶ren ... bitte .. jetzt.. sonst .. verliere ich .. mich in .. der Dunkelheit .. meinen .. Verstand ... in der Dunkelheit.. ~ Nichts, nicht ein Wort des Widerspruches. Noch wÃ¤hrend ich dies dachte, drang ich tiefer in ihn ein und drÃ¼ckte meine Hand kaum merkbar noch fester an seinen Mund. ~ TrÃ¤nen ... er weint .. schon wieder, wegen mir .. nur wegen mir .... aber er will es !!! und so werde ich ihm geben, was er will !! ~ Meine Gedanken Ã¼berschlugen sich. MEINE Gedanken ? Waren es wirklich MEINE Gedanken? Mir war es egal, aber trotzdem lÃ¼ge ich, wenn ich sage, dass es mir egal war. Es war doch nur eine Ausrede, eine plumpe Ausrede! Trotzdem, entkam mir ein lustvolles Seufzen. Langsam und vorsichtig begann ich in dem Jungen zu stoÃŸen, ihn zu nehmen. Ich wollte das nicht, ich wollte doch nicht meinen jÃ¼ngeren Teamkollegen NUR zu dem einen, dafÃ¼r konnte ich doch auch ins Botel gehen, wie ich es sowieso manchmal, wenn auch selten tat. Warum ich es tat frage ich mich nicht mehr, seitdem ich mit Omi zusammen bin. Ein MÃ¤dchen war dort, ist dort. Sie hat furchtbar viel Ã„hnlichkeit mit meinem Liebsten. Seitdem ich meinen Koibito habe, brauche ich sie nicht mehr. Ich bekomme den Sex, den ich will von ihm. Er gibt mir soviel, und was gebe ich ihm? Schmerzen, Leid, Angst aber doch auch Lust ?? oder nicht ? wenn der Schmerz und die Angst, die Lust Ã¼bermannt, bringt die Lust, das nicht vorhandene VergnÃ¼gen nichts. Ich nahm ihn langsam, vorsichtig, soweit es mir mÃ¶glich war. Ich konnte mir bei dieser angenehmen, warmen Enge seines KÃ¶rpers das StÃ¶hnen einfach nicht verkeifen. Allerdings hÃ¶rte ich nur einen Augenblick spÃ¤ter auch leises stÃ¶hnen von ihm. Das ermunterte mich, vielleicht erinnerte es mich an alte Zeiten. Die HÃ¤rte, mit der ich damals Leute genommen hatte. Genauso wie auch bei ihnen wurden meine StÃ¶ÃŸe binnen weniger Sekunden hart, und tief. Ich wusste, von diesen Leuten, dass sie oft die Schmerzen das erste Mal nicht ausgehalten hatten. Damals war es mir egal, da ich nur Sex wollte. Ich fand es sogar toll, wie sie sich verkrampften, ihr wimmern zu hÃ¶ren. Zu sehen, wie schwach sie doch sind. Angewohnheiten kann man schlecht ablegen, und daher muss mein Liebster dadurch leiden. Ich spÃ¼rte sogar, dass mein Liebster, wie auch sonst immer Blutete. Blut, ich liebe diese Farbe, den Geruch, ja sogar den Geschmack. Es gefiel mir ihn bluten zu sehen, daher nahm ich ihn noch hÃ¤rter. Da mein Verstand durch die Lust Ã¼bermannt worden war, bemerkte ich nicht, dass ich den, den ich meine Liebe geschworen hatte verletzte. Da ich seine Schreie nicht mehr hÃ¶rte, kam ich auch nicht mehr zur Besinnung. Sein leises keuchen erinnerte mich aber daran, dass er wahrscheinlich immer noch erregt war, worauf ich meiner freien Hand seinen Glied wieder leicht massierte und dann zu pumpen begann. Er keuchte auf einmal fÃ¼r seine VerhÃ¤ltnisse laut auf und kam dann in meine Hand. Noch mehr wurde ich dadurch eingeengt, und kam mit einen lustvollen und auch zufriedenen stÃ¶hnen in meinen Kleinen. Zufrieden lieÃŸt ich von ihm ab und sank kraftlos neben ihn. Allerdings als ich sah, dass Blut Ã¼ber seine Lippen lief, meinte ich leise und etwas traurig, wÃ¤hren ich ihm mit meinem Zeigefinger Ã¼ber seine weichen Lippen strich Du sollst das nicht machen, du sollst dich nicht verletzen. ~ DafÃ¼r bin ich zustÃ¤ndig .. dich zu verletzen ... dich zu quÃ¤len.. auch wenn ich es doch irgendwie nicht absichtlich tue. Kannst du mir verzeihen ? ~ Ich musste aufpassen, dass ich diese Worte nicht laut aussprach. Ich wollte ihm doch nicht meine SchwÃ¤chen zeigen, mich verletzbar, wie ein kleines Kind zeigen. ~ UnterdrÃ¼cke er ein weinen ?? Es sieht so aus ... weine nicht ... bitte nicht ... es .. tut mir doch so verdammt leid... ich selbst kenne doch die Schmerzen ... aber MIR gefallen sie ... hatten sie gefallen .... weine nicht ... mein ... Liebster ~ Ich sah aus Augenwinkeln, in denen sich ein paar winzige TrÃ¤nen gebildet hatten, dass er die Decke wieder Ã¼ber sich zog. Wollte er seinen KÃ¶rper vor mir verstecken? Es hatte den Anschein. Er kuschelte sich an mich. Ich hatte es nicht erwartet, nachdem ich ihn so sehr verletzt hatte. Ich schwitzte fÃ¼rchterlich, daher stÃ¶rte es mich nicht, dass ich kein biÃŸchen mehr von der Decke hatte. WÃ¼rde er doch meine Gedanken kennen, vielleicht wÃ¼rde es uns helfen. Aber ich schaffe es nicht auf ihn zuzugehen, ihm meine GefÃ¼hle zu zeigen, er wusste gar nicht wie schwer es ist zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebe. Sanft und beschÃ¼tzend legte ich meine Arme um ihn. Wenige Augenblicke spÃ¤ter schlief ich ein und mein Griff lieÃŸ nach. HÃ¤tte ich doch gewusst, was passiert, wenn ich ihn loslasse, hÃ¤tte ich ihn immer fest bei mir gehalten, mit meinen Leben beschÃ¼tzt ..... 


	2. Is it real Love ?! 2a;b;

Is this real Love ?!  
  
(Teil2)  
  
  
  
  
  
Warnungen: Lemon/ Lime, Angst, Rape, SM, dark, Shota  
  
Pairing: Yohji x Omi; ... x Omi ^^  
  
Erlärungen: .... = wenn jemand redet; ~....~ = Gedanken; ´´...`` = .. (von wem sag ich niiiicht)  
  
'Gedanken'  
  
Disclaimer: Also .. ich mache damit kein Geld, die Jungen gehören mir nicht , sondern Koyasu und  
  
Project Weiß  
  
Anmerkung: So ^^ .. Viel spaß beim lesen ... und ich will FB ^^ .. sonst gibts keine nächsten Teile  
  
*droh*... *sg* Alle leute, die mir ja FB geschrieben haben, hatten die Fic schon vor n paar Wochen bekommen ^^V  
  
Danksagung: Koibito für die 'Tips' ^^ ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich soooo viel deiner  
  
Meinung über Yohjis Vergangenheit benutze .. aber ich finde es wirklich sehr sehr passend ^^V  
  
Worterklärungen: Iie = Nein  
  
Hai = Ja  
  
Gomen / Gomen Kudasai = Tschuldigung / Entschuldige;  
  
Ai Shiteiru = Ich liebe dich;  
  
Koi bzw. Koibito = Geliebter;  
  
Kuso = Schei*e ;  
  
Tasukete = Hilfe;  
  
Itai = Aua / Das tut weh;  
  
Dame = Nein, das darfst du nicht / Nein!!;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Teil 2a  
  
  
  
Ich öffnete meine verschlafenen Augen und blinselte, die Sonnte, welche in das Apartment schien, hatte mich geweckt. Als ich mich strecken wollte, brannte mein ganzer Körper, wie so oft. Tränen perlten über meine Wangen und ich weinte leise. Ich nahm mich zusammen und stand auf, leise, damit ich meinen Koibito nicht weckte, ich wollte ihn nicht verärgern, ihm seinen Schlaf lassen, auch wenn ich selbst nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Mein ganzer Unterleib brannte und ich konnte kaum laufen. Yohji würde mich wahrscheinlich wieder schelten, dass ich zu empfindlich bin, doch auch wenn, die Schmerzen linderte es nicht. Ich suchte schnell meine Kleidung zusammen und wollte gehen, Ich verließ das Zimmer leise. Ein anderer Grund, wieso ich meinen Liebsten nicht wecken wollte, war, dass ich mich nicht verweint ihm gegenüber zeigen wollte. Denn er hatte mich schließlich verletzt, und auch wenn er es nicht zeigen würde, war es mir doch klar, dass ihn fürchterliche Gewissensbisse plagten. Als er mich immer und immer wieder darauf angesprochen hatte, ob es mich denn wirklich so sehr mitnehme, hatte ich immer nur abweisend reagiert oder einfach vom Thema abgelenkt, und somit hatte er selbst gemerkt, dass ich DARÜBER nicht reden wollte. Er akzeptierte es, denn selbst hatte er selten über seine Probleme geredet. Wir beide redeten allgemein wenig miteinander, besonders wenig über unsere Gründe, weshalb wir bei Weiß waren, und wie es mit unseren 'Vergangenheiten' aussah. Vielleicht lag es an der Zeit, von der wer beide eindeutig zu wenig hatte. Aber diese wenige Zeit, die uns noch blieb, nutzen wir auch nicht um miteinander zu reden, uns gegenseitig besser zu verstehen, sondern um miteinander zu schlafen. Uns beide passe es scheinbar wie es war, denn so kamen wir auch in keine Streitgespräche, oder wollten wir nicht den Streit vermeiden, sondern unsere Schwächen nur nicht zeigen?! Ich schloss leise die Tür und zog meine Schuhe an. Ich wollte etwas spazieren gehen um mich von der Nacht zu erholen und um nachzudenken, auch um niemanden zu sehen. Einige Zeit überlegte ich, welchen Weg ich doch einschlagen sollte und so entschied ich mich dazu zum Meer zu gehen, welches Yohji so gerne mochte. Ich wollte ihm doch irgendwie nahe sein, und so tat ich was er mochte. Schnell verließ ich das Haus um nicht Aya oder Ken über den Weg zu laufen, doch meine Ansicht von dem Wort 'schnell' war in diesem Moment eine Ansichtssachte, aufgrund der Schmerzen war ich bei weiten nicht schnell, sondern eher furchtbar langsam. Als ich nach wenigen Stunden an den Klippen angekommen war, setzt ich mich. Ich dachte nach, über vieles und besonders über die letzte Nacht, die mir wieder einmal solche Schmerzen bereitet hatte. Auch kamen mir viele andere, ähnliche Zene in den Gedanken. Irgendwie schämte ich mich meinem Koibito gegenüber, da ich ihn irgendwie doch anlog, aber es war nur zu seinem Besten.. nein zu meinen. Umso mehr ich über alles nachdachte, umso mehr kam mir in den Sinn, weshalb ich vielleicht diese Sache, welche für mich doch so schmerzhaft ist mitmachte. Ich wusste, dass Yohji es liebte mit jemanden zu schlafen, dass er auch schon mit vielen Leuten geschlafen hatte. Es machte ihm einfach Spaß. Im Gegensatz zu mir. Mir war klar geworden, dass ich einfach Angst hatte, dass er vielleicht zu jemand anderen gehen könnte, wenn ich ihm nicht gab, was er wollte. ich wollte ihn doch nicht verlieren. Irgendwann entschloss ich mich dazu, egal was kommen würde mit Yohji zu reden. Ihm zu sagen, dass ich die Situation nicht mehr aushielt. Ich war mir sicher, dass er mich verstehen würde, er sagte doch, dass er mich liebt. Und so, überlegte ich weiter, wie ich ihm alles am besten erklären sollte und was ich ihm alles sagen würde. In meinen Gedanken versunken vergaß ich die Zeit. Als ich dann doch irgendwann einmal auf die Uhr sah, bemerkte ich, dass es schon später Nachmittag war. So stand ich auf. Mir war klar, dass mich die anderen wahrscheinlich wieder ausschimpfen würden, weil ich die Schicht geschwänzt hatte, doch es war mir egal. Yohji und meine Gefühle waren wir wichtiger als irgendeine Arbeit im Blumenladen. Langsam schlenderte ich Richtung Straße. Es war wirklich angenehm hier zu sein, da ich alleine war und auch keine Angst haben musste, dass mich irgendjemand nerven würde. Es war verboten so nahe an die Klippen zu gehen, doch es störte mich nicht.. Mit einem mal meinte ich eine Stimmer gehört zu haben. Unsicher sah ich mich um und schüttelte den Kopf, nicht wissen, wer hier sein konnte. Und als ich wieder etwas hörte, entschied ich mich doch dazu stehen zu bleiben und aufzuhorchen.  
  
´´Bombay?!`` ~ N..nani ??? Wer ist denn da, der mich ruft, ich seh niemanden .. ~ ´´ natürlich kannst du mich nicht sehen ... Kätzchen`` ~ Kätzchen ?? Wer nennt mich Kätzchen ?? ... ich spinne .. Mist ich hör schon Stimmen ... wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach nur übermüdet ..... ~ ´´ aber nein doch Bombay, ich spreche schon mit dir `` ~ NANI ??? Wer ist da !!! Was soll das alles ???~ ´´ ich brauche dich zu etwas Kätzchen... du wirst mir geben, was ich haben will!!`` ~ Wer bist du ??? was willst du von mir ??!! ~ ´´ Wer ich bin wirst du schon bald erfahren !! Und wollen tu ich etwas, was jemand fremdes hat .. was aber mir zusteht .. nein, was mir gehört .. was mir bald gehören wird ... !!!!`` Ich sah mich verzweifelt um doch dort war niemand. Ich glaubte zu spinnen, doch es war unlogisch, denn ich bekam doch eine Antwort, wenn auch keine wirkliche auf meine Fragen. ~ Zeig dich !!! oder bist du etwa zu feige ??!! ~ Noch während ich dies ausrief, fasste ich zu meiner Jacke um zwei Pfeile heraus zu ziehen. ´´ Aber nicht doch Bombay, deine Spielzeugpfeilchen bringen dir jetzt auch nicht mehr viel `` Als ich diese Worte in meinem Kopf hörte, wurden meine Arme auf den Rücken gedreht und mir entkam ein erschrockener Schrei. Ich verstand nicth, was das sollte, aber dennoch erkannte ich die Gefahr, in der ich mich befand. Nicht einmal wehren konnte ich mich nun mehr.. Jemand drückte mich auf den Boden und sogleich wurde mir ebenfalls der zweite Arm auf den Rücken gedreht. Schmerzen breitetn sich in mir aus und Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte, doch schlimmer war die Angst, die sich in mir ausbreitete, die Panik mich nicht wehren zu können, meinem Peiniger ausgeliefert zu sein. Ich meinte so also mit lauter Stimme, um meine Angst zu verbergen Wer ist da !!! WAS SOLL DAS !!???!!! Ja, ich wollte mich laut und bestimmt anhören, doch es glich eher einem verzweifelten Hilfeschrei. Ein lautes, schallendes Gelächter ertönte hinter mir und doch war mir noch nicht klar, von wem sie sein könnte. Ich hörte noch ein klicken und dann wurde ich losgelassen, ich hatte nun etwas mehr Bewegungsfreiraum, doch konnte ich mich nicht umdrehen, meine Hände waren nun mit Handschellen fest gekettet. Ich war der Person ausgeliefert. ´´ Aber Kleiner .. wer wird denn hier angst haben ??``. Mein Blick verschwamm, da ich weinte. Immer und immer wieder stiegen mir aufs neue Tränen in die Augen. Ich nahm meine ganze Kraft zusammen und riss mich los, drehte mich um.~ .... Schuldig ..... ~ ´´ das hast du aber schnell erkannt Bombay`` Wieder hörte ich sein Lachen und doch wusste ich dieses mal von wem es stammte. Der Schwarz packte mich und zwang mich dazu ihm in die Augen zu sehen.. Damit er in meine verweinten Augen sehen konnte... Ich zitterte ohne es zu merken am ganzen Körper. Ich hatte unheimliche Angst vor dem, was noch mit mir geschehen würde. Ich dachte, der Schwarz würde mich umbringen. Doch irgendwie wurde mir langsam klar, dass Schuldig nicht gekommen war um mich zu töten, es musste etwas anders sein, sonst hätte er nicht so lange gezögert. So fragte ich leise, mit ängstlicher Stimme was.. willst du von mir ? .. was habe ICH das du haben möchtest? Ich habe nichts außer mein Leben!! ein breites sadistisches lächeln machte sich über sein Gesicht breit Ich möchte zu allererst meinen Spaß... und dann etwas anders, dass du mir geben wirst, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist !!! ~ Spaß ???!! Verdammt, was meint er damit !! Was anderes außer mein Leben ?? ich hab doch nichts !! ~ ´´ denk nicht darüber nach Bombay, du wirst es noch früh genug merken, was ich GENAU von dir möchte !! `` fast schon zärtlich strich Schuldig mit seinen Fingerspitzen über meinen Hals. So blickte ich ihn weiter ängstlich an und wich kaum merkbar zurück, was zur Folge hatte, dass er mir eine harte Ohrfeige gab. Erschrocken lies ich einen lauten Schrei auf. Schuldig grinste nur weiter und hauchte mir leise ins Ohr du kannst .. so laut schreien wie du willst .... niemand hört dich ... du bist mir ausgeliefert .... BombayNeko... Immer stärker zitterte ich da mir Schuldigs Worte Angst einflößten. Ich verstand nicht was der Rothaarige von mir wollte. ~ .. was will er nur von mir ... was nur ... t..tasukete ... Yohji ... tasukteee.... ~ ´´ du willst es also unbedingt wissen ... gut ich werde es dir zeigen !!!`` mit diesen 'Worten' griff er mir grob und fest zwischen die Beine. Weit riß ich meine Augen auf und schüttelte ungläubig meinen Kopf.. Laut und fest schrie ich den Größeren an IIE !!! FASS MICH NICHT AN !!! Meine Worten wurden mit einer zweiten, noch härteren Ohrfeige beantwortet. Blut erschien auf meinen Lippen, welches Schuldig zufrieden ableckte und ich hatte keine Change mich zu wehren. Schnell drehte ich sein Gesicht weg, als er mir einen Zungenkuss geben wollte. Ich würde mich wehren, egal, was er vorhat. Ich gehörte allein Yohji, meinen Koibito. Er würde es mir nie verzein, wenn ich mich von jemand anderen anfassen lasse. Er funkelte mich an. Immer mehr wurde mir klar, dass ich ihm ausgeliefert war. Immer mehr merkte ich ,dass ich einfach nur fürchterliche Angst hatte, vor dem was noch geschehen würde. und so meinte er zu mir Sei lieber willig oder ... ich werde nicht mehr so sanft zu dir sein!!! Ich kann mir auch einfach nehmen, was ich will !!! Die Worte ließen mich leise Wimmern. Er konnte, nein, durfte mich nicht anfassen.. und wieso sollte er das überhaupt tun?! Was ist schon an mir. Nichts, gar nichts. Vielleicht wollte er mich dafür 'bestrafen' dass ich sein Gegner war. Vielleicht wusste er, dass er mich so am leichtesten quälen konnte, dass der Tod nur eine Erlösung wäre. Schuldigs Hand ruhte immer noch zwischen meinen Beinen und so begann er mich lagnsam durch die Hose durch zu streicheln. Widerwärtig, einfach nur widerwärtig. Am liebsten wollte ich davon laufen, zu Yohji rennen und in seinen Armen weinen, sagen, dass er mich beschützen soll. IIE. Er würde mich nur verspotten, sagen, dass ich noch ein Kind bin, und dass ich nicht als Killer geeignet bin. Nein, ich war es nicht. ~.h..hör auf damit .. onegai.. onegai..~ Als würde er mich verstehen, mich nicht weiter quälen wollen, ließ er von meinem Schritt ab und lächelte. Kein gutmütiges Lächeln, nein, viel eher sadistisch, angst einflößend. Er hielt mich leicht am Kinn fest und hob meinen Kopf an. Zwang mich in seine Augen zu blicken. Grüne Augen, so wunderschön .. genauso wie die meines Koibitos. ~koibito.koibito..~ . langsam schloss ich die meinigen. Er kam immer näher zu mir. Ich spührte schon seinen warmen Atem in meinem Gesicht. Bevor ich überlegen konnte, was weiter geschah, ruhten schon meine Lippen auf seinen. ~iie....iie....~ ich wollte mich wehren, ihn wegstoßen, aber ich konnte nicht. Wieso konnte ich nicht?! Necken strich seine Zunge über meine Zähne, forderte mehr, forderte einlass. Ich öffnete meinen Mund willig. Er erforschte begierig und auch leicht grob meinen Mund. Genauso wie mein Koibito, genauso wie er. Was machte es eigentlich für einen Unterschied, ob ich ihn oder Yohji küsste?.. keinen. Mit einem Mal zog sich seine Zunge zurück, und sofort darauf löste er den Kuss. Ich öffnete sogleich meine Augen, doch er war verschwunden. Verschwunden im Nichts. ..koibito..  
  
  
  
Teil 2b (Yume)  
  
Ich stehe in einem von den kleinen Fenstern erhellten Raum. Angst. Ich verkrieche mich in einer dunklen Ecke des Zimmers und zittere dort leicht. Von Minute zu Minute bekomme ich mehr Angst. Immer und immer wieder starre ich auf die Uhr. 23 Uhr. Viel zu spät. Ich ziehe meine Beine noch weiter an meinen Körper und meine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. ~ Ich darf nicht weinen.. ich darf nicht weinen ... ich darf nicht weinen!! ~. Doch immer mehr Tränen perlen über meine Wangen. Ich schrecke zusammen, als ich die Tür höre. Kurz darauf kauere ich mich noch weiter zusammen, als ich die lauten Schreie höre. Angst. Immer mehr panische Angst steigt in meinem Körper auf. Meine Haare sich leicht naßgeschwitzt. Ich versuche so leise wie möglich die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht zu wischen, ich will nicht, dass jemand sieht, dass ich schon wieder geweint habe. Ich sehe eine Gestalt, die sich langsam auf das Sofa setzt. Es ist nicht weit von mir weg und trotzdem wurde ich nicht bemerkt, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich ein kleines lächeln auf meinen Lippen bildet, was allerdings gleich wieder verschwindet, als ich den Alkoholgeruch bemerke. Noch einmal kauere ich mich weiter zusammen, ein Fehler. Ich stoße an das Kästchen neben mir und ein Glas fällt um. Ein Zittern durchfährt meinen Körper und gleich darauf höre ich ein lautes Rufen. Ich werde gerufen. Mit ausdruckslosem Blick stehe ich auf und gehe langsam zu dem Älteren Mann. Ich stelle mich vor ihm und frage leise was er möchte. Ich bekomme keine Worte als Antwort, sondern eine harte Ohrfeige, härter als sonst. Mein Körper verkrampft sich und ich weiche zurück. Schon wieder ein Fehler, ich mache alles falsch. Ich werde auf das Sofa gedrückt und meine Hose wird mir vom Leib gezerrt. Die sowieso schon Blutbeschmierten Boxershorts erscheinen und auch sie werden mir von meinem schlanken Körper gerissen. Angst. Immer mehr Angst steigt in mir auf. Ich schrei laut, schlage um mich. Ich treffe ihn, hoffe er lässt mich gehen, falsch. Er packt meine Hände und dreht sie mir gewaltsam auf den Rücken. Er bindet sie mir zusammen. Fest, zu fest. Die Fesseln schneiden sich in meine Haut um so weiter ich mich wehre. Soll ich aufgeben??? ... ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich höre den Reißverschluß und Übelkeit steigt in mir auf. Seine Hand legt sich auf meinen Mund und ich kann nicht mehr Schreien. Ich beiße ihn in die Hand, worauf er mir mit der Faust ins Gesicht schlägt und ich damit ringen muss mein Bewußtsein nicht zu verlieren. Vielleicht wehre es besser, wenn ich es verlieren würde.. iie. Ich spüre seine Harte Erektion an meinem Hintern. Er holt weit aus und dringt hart in mich ein. Ein lauter Schrei erstickt wieder einmal in seiner Hand. Ich ringe damit ein zweites mal mein Bewusstsein zu behalten. Mir wird schwarz vor Augen, doch ich versuche durch zu halten, nicht bewusstlos zu werden. Ich möchte laut aufschreien, mein ganzer Körper brennt wie Feuer und ich hasse mich. Hasse mich dafür, dass ich dies mit mir geschehen lasse. Mit harten und tiefen Stößen bringt er mich zum Bluten. Das Blut bannt sich einen Weg über meine Oberschenkel und tropft auf das Sofa. Laut und lustvoll höre ich ihn stöhnen. Es muss spaß machen, ein Kind zu f*cken. Immer und immer tiefer. Langsam aber sicher beginnt mein Körper taub vor Schmerzen zu werden. Ich bin froh. Es schmerzt nicht mehr ganz so sehr. Leise wimmere ich, auch dies erstickt in seiner Hand. Noch einmal stößt er tiefer in mich. Kommt dann in meinen blutigen Hintern. Noch ein lauter Aufschrei von mir und er zieht sein schlaffes Glied wieder aus meinem Körper. Ich zittere so stark wie noch nie. Er packt mich und dreht mich hart um. Packt mich an den Haaren und drückt meinen Kopf zwischen seine Beine. Ich schließe die Augen, um nicht sehen zu müssen, was passieren wird. Übelkeit steigt in mir auf und ich beiße mir fest auf die Unterlippe, bis diese Blutet. Ich möchte nicht!! Doch er nimmt sein Glied und drückt es mir trotzdem in meinen Mund, ich habe nicht genug Kraft mich dagegen lange zu wären und nimm es somit willig auf. Ich wage es nicht zu Schrein, mich zu wehren. Ich schmecke den Geschmack, einfach nur widerwärtig. Es ist nass. Voll Samen, voll Blut. Mein Blut. Wieder steigt diese verdammte Übelkeit in mir auf. Zu tief. Es ist zu tief in mir. Trotzdem sauge ich leicht daran, umspiele es mit meiner Zunge. Ekelhaft. Lustvolles Stöhnen kommt aus seinem Mund. Ich sauge stärker an der langsam hart werdenden Glied. Noch ein rauhes stöhnen und er kommt in meinen Mund. Ich schlucke es. Ich muss es schlucken. Tränen perlen über meine Wangen, ich hatte es nicht geschafft mich dagegen zu wehren, zu heulen. Laut schreit er mich an, ich bin ein Junge, ein Mann, Männer haben nicht zu heulen. Ich beiße mir auf meine sowieso schon blutig gebissene Unterlippe und nicke leicht. Mit einem Mal nimmt er mich in den Arm und lobt mich. Streicht mir über meine Wange und meint, dass ich toll war, dass er stolz auf mich ist. Fester drückt er mich, streicht mir dann durch die Haare. Ich reagiere nicht darauf, lass es einfach über mich ergehen. Nach kurzer Zeit lässt er von mir ab und drückt mir 1000 Yen in die Hand. Es ist dafür, dass ich so brav war, das toll gemacht habe. Er meint ich habe es verdient. Ich nehme das Geld. Als ich nach meiner Hose griff drehte er sich langsam wieder weg und beachtete mich nicht mehr. Ich nehme meine Hose und Shorts und gehe langsam aus dem Zimmer. So schnell wie möglich in Richtung Bad. Meine Beine tragen mich nicht mehr lange, sie sind zu schwach. Mein Ganzer Körper ist zu schwach, und die Schmerzen sind unerträglich. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Noch vor dem Waschbecken sinke ich auf den Boden und verliere das Bewußtsein. Niemanden interessiert es. Ich liege dort die ganze Nacht. Am nächsten Morgen ist Schule, ich schwänze sie. Ich schwänze die restliche Woche, was niemanden interessiert. Ich stehe mit zitternden Beinen Auf und nehme einen Waschlappen, womit ich versuche mir so gut wie möglich das Blut von meinem Körper zu waschen. Nach kurzer zeit gebe ich auf, ich schaffe es nicht, ich möchte nur noch liegen. Ich zwinge mich dazu in mein kleines Zimmer zu gehen. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es geschafft habe, aber ich habe es dennoch geschafft. Ich lege mich auf mein Bett und schließe die Augen. Ich hoffe, dass ich sie nie wieder auf mache. Leider wache ich spät in der Nacht wieder auf. Ich habe Angst vor dem nächsten Tagen... Meine leuchtend Grünen Augen verblassen mit der Zeit. Mein Blick wird gebrochen, willenlos. Ich will weg von diesem Ort, an dem mir so viele Schmerzen zugefügt werden, weg von diesem Menschen, der mir so sehr quält. Ich halte die von Tag zu tag schlimmer werdenden Schmerzen nicht aus. Er wird immer brutaler, härter, grausamer. Ich möchte flüchten, verschwinden für immer. Irgend wie schaffe ich es meinen restlichen Mut, der mir geblieben ist zusammen zu nehmen und weg zu laufen, zu verschwinden, für immer. Von diesen Leuten will ich nie wieder Etwas hören, sie nie wieder sehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand, den ich liebe, ebenfalls so etwas unmenschliches widerfährt wie mir. Ich würde sogar mein Leben dafür Einsetzen um sie vor so etwas zu bewahren. -----------------------------**----------------------------- ´´ Du bist genauso wie er `` ~Iie!! Wie kommst du auf so etwas?!~ ´´ Quälst du den kleinen blauäugigen Jungen nicht auch ? `` ~Iie!! Ich liebe ihn!! Ich würde ihn NIE verletzen!! ~ ´´ Wenn du ihn so sehr liebst, wieso tust du das dann?! `` ~Was tue ich?! Ich verletze ihn nicht!! Das... würde ich nie tun... ich bin nicht so wie er !!~ ´´Du bist wie er... DU bist sein Sohn... dui bist genauso wie er!! `` ~IIE!!! DU LÜGST!! Ich .. bin nicht wie er!! NIE!!!~ ´´ Siehst du die Augen? Gebrochen, willenlos, gedemütigt `` ~....hai.... es sind die meinigen....~ ´´ Sind es wirklich deine Augen?! `` ~Hai...~ ´´ Wieso sehe ich dann Blaue Augen in den Grünen?! `` ~IIE!! Es sind die meinigen!! Sonst niemandes !!~ ´´ Sicher?! `` ~Sicher!~ ´´ Sicher?!! `` ~Sicher...!~ ´´ SICHER?!!! `` ~.....nein.....~ ´´ Es ist die deines Liebsten, die du gesehen hast `` ~NEIN!~ ´´ Doch!!~ ~D...doshite ..? Wieso weint er?.... ist gebrochen?... WER HAT DAS GETAN ?!!!~ ´´ Du `` ~IIE!!...d..das war ich nicht !! Das könnte ich nie!! ~ ´´ Du warst es.. du bist wie er!! `` ~ ..ich ... will ihn nicht weiter quälen... ich .. ich liebe ihn doch !!~ ´´ lass ihn gehen... ohne dir geht es ihm besser!! `` ~ iie... ich will ihn doch beschützen...~ ´´ Du beschütze ihn nicht, du quälst ihn!! `` ~.. ich will das aber nicht ...~ ´´ Du tust es aber dennoch...!! `` ~ Was kann ich tun .. um dem ein Ende zu setzen...?~ ´´ lass ihn gehen... verschwinde aus seinem Leben!! `` ~ Das kann ich nicht .... ~ ´´ Liebst du ihn?? `` ~ Hai.. mehr als mein Leben.... ~ ´´ Würdest du alles für ihn tun?! `` ~ Hai .... alles ~ ~ Hai ... vielleicht .. ich frage ihn erst was er meint...~ ´´ Er wird Lügen! `` ~ Er lügt mich nicht an!!! ~ ´´ Nie? `` ~ nie...~ ´´ Er hat dich aber schon oft angelogen `` ~ Hai... aber das ist wichtig .. er würde nicht Lügen...~ ´´ Ist es wichtig, wenn er weint??! `` ~ Hai...~ ´´ Er wird dieses mal auch Lügen `` ~..........~  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Schweiß gebadet wachte ich auf. Ein zittern durchfuhr meinen Körper und Tränen perlten über meine Wangen. Mit unsicheren Blick, sah er auf den Leeren Platz neben sich. Ein lautes schluchzen entkam mir und ich ließ sich zurück in sein weiches Kopfkissen fallen. Ich fragte mich, was dies für ein merkwürdiger Traum war. Ein Traum? Wirklich ein Traum?! Es war kein Traum gewesen, sondern Erinnerungen, die ich unterdrückt hatte, die ich vergessen wollte. Aber wieso erinnerte ich mich gerade jetzt daran?? Was war das nach meiner Erinnerung gewesen?? Es erschien mir so real. Ein Schauer durchfuhr meinen Körper und wieder füllten sich meine Augen mit Tränen. Dieser 'Traum' jagte mir fürchterliche Angst ein. Wer konnte 'das' nur wissen... bis auf Asuka hatte ich es niemanden, nicht einmal meinem Omi-chan erzählt!! Ich versuchte zwar wieder einzuschlafen, aber es gelang mir nicht. Noch dazu machte ich mir Sorgen um meinen Koibito. Ich fragte sich wo der Kleine genau war. Mir war zwar klar, dass mein Liebster des öfteren Fort ging ohne zu sagen wohin, da er allein sein wollt, aber trotz dieses Wissens machte ich mir verdammte Sorgen. Wieso hätte sein Omittchi einfach Grundlos verschwinden sollen? Ich erinnerte sich, dass er sich selbst oft auf der Straße Rumgetrieben hatte, um mein 'Eltern' nicht öfters als nötig zu sehen. Das hieße, dass an dem 'Traum' etwas wahres daran sein musste. Langsam entschloß ich mich doch dazu sich nicht weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen, sondern aufzustehen. Ich zog er sich an und ging in den Blumenladen, wo ich mir zuerst was zu essen machte und dann im Laden half. Eigentlich hatte ich schon seit einiger Zeit im Laden erscheinen müssen, aber dies störte mich bestimmt nicht. Aya und Ken waren es sowieso gewohnt, dass ich zu spät kam und gaben es auch langsam aber sicher auf noch etwas zu sagen. 


End file.
